East High Wildcats VS West High Knights Battle
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: The East High wildcats and West High knights start a prank war. Will the East High wildcats win the battle against the West High knights? (Temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy, Gabriella and their friends were hanging out in the hallway near their lockers,talking about what they were going to do after school. They all decided to hang out and do their homework in the park. Then after they got done talking, they went to get their books for the next class out of their locker. After they got their books, they shut their lockers and went to the next class they had.

Mean while the west high basketball team was planning their prank, they were going to pull on east high. The captain Rick and co captain Kenny told the team what they were going to do to east high. So they decided that they would get together that night and put their planned prank on east high into motion. Derek said to the team that he can not wait to prank the east high wildcats. So they went to their last class they had.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had left the class room and were at their lockers getting their homework and stuff. After they all got their school bags and homework, they shut their lockers. They left the school together and went to their cars. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they would see them at the park. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and left the school parking lot. Their friends also had got in their cars and left the school parking lot too.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella with their friends arrived at the park. They parked their cars and got out of them. They grabbed their school bags with their homework and then locked their cars up. Chad was carrying a blanket for them to sit on. They found a spot to sit down to do their homework. Chad spread the blanket and they sat down. They took their homework out and started working on it.

The west high basketball team were at one of the co captains houses, planning the rest of their prank on east high. The co captain Kenny told the basketball team that if they get into the school tonight, that they could put honey on all the classroom teachers chairs. The rest of the basketball team like the idea of putting honey on the east highs teachers chairs. They all agree with the stuff they had come up with for their first prank on east high. So they left the house and went to get the stuff they would need to pull their prank off.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had finished their homework and now were talking about stuff. What Troy and Gabriella with their friends did not know was that west high was going to pull a prank on them. Chad said to his friends that they should pull a prank on west high. Sharpay said to Chad that they will only prank the west high if they prank them. So they talked about other stuff too. An hour later they all decided to go home for the evening. So they picked their school bags up and went to their cars. Troy and Gabriella put their school bags in the back seat of the car.

Troy and Gabriella said good bye to their friends. They got in to the car and left the park. A few minutes later they arrived back at the house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the house. They went to the kitchen to see what his mom was making for dinner. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she was making beef roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner. Troy said to his mom that it sounded good.

Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen after getting a bottle of water to drink. They went to the living room to see what his dad was watching. They saw that his dad was watching a basketball game on the Tv. They left the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie till dinner was ready. Gabriella told Troy she would love to watch a movie with him. So they found a movie they wanted to watch and put it in the dvd player. They went over to his bed and started the movie.

The west high basketball team was getting the last of the stuff that they needed for the prank on east high. The captain Rick and co captain Kenny told their team that they should put the stuff in the trunk of the car they are taking that evening. Derek asked the captain and co captain what time they were going to do the prank at. The captain told Derek that they are going to leave once it is dark out. So they had finished with getting the stuff for the prank. They could not wait to pull the prank on east high.

Chad and Taylor were hanging out at his house for a while. They ate some dinner and then decided to go to the movie theater to watch a movie. So they left the house and got into the car. They pulled out of the drive way and headed to the movie theater. A few minutes later they arrived at the movie theater and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the movie theater and got their movie tickets to the movie The Neighbors. They gave their movie tickets to the movie taker and then went into the theater. They took their seats and waited for the movie to start.

Troy and Gabriella had finished the movie they had been watching. They took the movie out of the dvd player and put it a way. Troy turn the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy shut the tv off for the night. Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. They helped his mom take the food to the table. Lucille went to tell her husband that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went to get the plates, silverware and the glasses from the kitchen. They went back to the dining room and set the table. Jack and his wife came in the dining room and sat down at the table. They dished their food up and started eating their dinner.

An hour later they had finished eating dinner. Troy and Gabriella took their empty plates and stuff to the kitchen. They set their dirty dishes in the kitchen sink to be washed. Jack went back to the living room to watch some more tv. Lucille took the left over food to the kitchen and put it a way in the refrigerator. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she needed any help with the rest of the clean up. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she did not need any more help with the clean up. So Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the living room to see what his dad was watching on the tv.

The west high basketball team saw it was dark outside and decided to leave the house. The captain Rick and co captain Kenny with the rest of the basketball team got into their two cars and pulled out of the drive way. They were on their way to east high, to pulled their prank on them. So a hour later they arrived at east high and hid their cars. Once they had their cars hid in the trees, they got out of them and grabbed the stuff for their prank. They locked their cars up and then walked up to the school. Derek asked the captain Rick and co captain Kenny how they were going to get in the school.

Rick and Kenny told Derek that they were going to look for an open window. So Rick and Kenny with the rest of the basketball team went to look for an open window. A few minutes later Rick found a window that had been left open. So Rick and Kenny with the rest of the team crawled through it. Rick and Kenny told the team that they would do the gym with Derek and Andrew. Rick told Bryan and Drew to go put the honey on the teachers chairs. Rick then told Tyler and Vince to put shaving cream all over the lockers in the hallway. Rick told the team they will meet by the gym to do the rest of the prank together. So the team separated to do their tasks.

Rick and Kenny with Derek and Andrew went looking for the gym. Bryan and Drew went to each classroom and put the honey on the teachers chairs. Tyler and Vince put shaving cream on every locker that was in the hallway. Rick,Kenny,Derek and Andrew found the gym and went in it. Rick told Derek and Andrew to go in the locker room and put whip cream all over the basketball teams clothes. So they went to do what Rick had told them. Rick and Kenny took the spray paint cans and sprayed on the bleachers Knights Rule. Then Rick and Kenny took and put some thing on the gym floor, to make it slippery.

Bryan,Drew,Tyler and Vince meant each other in the hallway and went to put some fish in the kitchen. Bryan told Drew,Tyler and Vince that the kitchen will be smelling like fish when the cooks come in. They started laughing about it. So they enter the lunch room and went to the kitchen to put the fish. After they finish putting fish in the kitchen, they went back to the lunch room and did some thing to the chairs too. They left the lunch room and went to the gym.

Derek and Andrew came out of the locker room laughing. Rick and Kenny asked Derek and Andrew why they were laughing. Derek told Rick and Kenny what he and Andrew did to the basketball teams uniforms and lockers. Rick and Kenny were laughing after Derek told them what he and Andrew did. They left the gym and meant the rest of the team in the hall. Bryan,Drew,Tyler and Vince told Rick and Kenny what they had did in the kitchen and lunch room. The whole team was laughing about it. They went to the office and did some thing to the principals chair.

They put some thing slippery on two of the hallways floors too. They went back to the window they had crawl in and went back out of it. They decided to toilet paper the wildcats statue before heading back to their cars. They went back to their cars and unlocked them. They got into the cars and left east high. They found a trash can behind a bar and tossed the empty spray cans and stuff in. They all headed back to Rick's house for the night. They arrived at Rick's house and park the cars. They got of the cars and locked them up. They went into to the house and talked about what they had did to the east high wildcats. Rick and the rest of the team laughed for a while before going to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 10 to 12 chapters. The next chapter will have the east high wildcats finding out that west high knights have


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella woke up the next morning and went to take a quick shower. They got dressed for the day and grabbed their stuff, before going down stairs. After they got their stuff, they went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. So they pour themselves some cereal into their bowls. Troy went to get the milk from the refrigerator. Troy poured the milk on their cereal and then put it back in the refrigerator. They started eating their cereal and before long they had finished it.

They put their bowls in the sink and left the kitchen. They picked their school bags and stuff, before leaving the house. They left the house and went to the car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. Troy and Gabriella were on their way to school. They still did not know that west high knights had prank them.

Mean while Chad and the others arrived at the school and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and grabbed their school bags. They locked the cars up and walk up to the school. Chad and the others saw that the wildcats statue had been toilet papered. Chad said to the others that the west high knights must have prank them. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and then went to take Gabriella's hand into his.

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the school and saw the toilet paper on the wildcats statue. They went up to their friends and asked them how the wildcats statue got toilet papered. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that the west high knights must have prank them. They went into the school and saw the lockers covered in shaving cream. Troy and Gabriella with their friends now knew that the west high knights had prank and Gabriella with Chad and their friends decided they were going to get the west high knights back by pranking them back.

They all went to the gym and saw the bleachers spray painted with west high knights rule. Troy and Gabriella with their friends were not happy with what the west high knights did to their school. They then heard the principal say that their was not going to be any school today and that they can all go back home. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to the principal to see if they could help them clean the mess up.

They arrived at the principal's office and asked him if they could help them clean the mess up. The principal told Troy and Gabriella with their friends that they can help them with the clean up. So they started cleaning the shaving cream off the lockers, while other people were cleaning the honey off the teachers chairs. An hour later Troy and Gabriella with their friends had finished cleaning the shaving cream off the lockers. They then went to the gym to check the lockers in the boys locker room too. They saw whip cream all over them and so they cleaned them off too. Troy said to Gabriella and their friends that they better check the gym clothes too. They were shocked at what west high had done to their uniforms and stuff.

Chad said they must have put some thing in their shampoo too. Sharpay use the shampoo on some thing and it turned green. Sharpay said to Chad that he was right about them messing with their shampoo. So they threw the shampoo a way and any thing they did some thing too. Troy and Chad said to Jason and Zeke that they better tell the guys to bring new shanpoo and stuff. Troy and Gabriella with their friends left the boys locker room and help clean the slippery stuff that had been put on the basketball court.

After they got done helping cleaning, they left the school and went to their cars. They decided to meet in the park and start planning their prank on west high knights. So they got into their cars and left the school parking lot. They arrived at the park and got out of their cars. They went to sit on the grass and started planning the prank they were going to pull on the west high knights. Chad told the others that they should toilet paper the locker rooms, decorate the statue, put blue hair dye in the shampoo and hack into the west high knights email system. Troy and others told Chad that they like his idea's. So they all agree with Chad on what he had suggested. Troy and Gabriella with the others went to get the stuff they would need for the prank they were going to pull on West High Knights.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry that this chapter is some what short, but the next chapter will be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have East High Wildcats doing thier prank on the West High Knights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends went back to Chad's house with the stuff for the prank they were pulling on west high knights. They got the stuff ready and took it to the car. They decided to wait two hours before they went to pull their prank on west high. So decided to watch a movie until time to leave for west high. An hour later they had finished the movie and were now getting ready to leave for west high. So a few minutes later they left the house and went to the cars. Chad locked his house up and went to the car too.

They got into the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on their way to the west high , to pull their prank on them. A few minutes later they had arrived at west high. They parked their cars in the trees. They got out of the car's and grabbed the stuff for their prank. They locked the car's up and started walking up to the school. They went to see if their was a unlocked window or door they could go through.

They found a window that was not locked and so they open it up. They first put their black clothes on , over what they were wearing. They put the black gloves and shoe covers on. They went to the window they had open and crawl through it. Once they were inside, they first went to the gym. Chad handed the bag of stuff to Troy. Chad told Troy and Gabriella with the others that he was going to take the blue hair dye and put it in their shampoo bottles. So Chad went into the locker room to put the blue hair dye in the shampoo.

Kelsi and Ryan told their friends that they were going to go to the newspaper room. Ryan and Kelsi were going to put a article about the west high basketball team having crabs. So they left the gym and headed for the newspaper room. Sharpay and Zeke told Troy and Gabriella with the others that they were going to go find the drama class room and the cooking class room. Troy and Gabriella with the others asked Sharpay and Zeke what they were going to do to the drama class room and the cooking class room.

Sharpay and Zeke told their friends that they were going to put stinky fish in the cooking classroom besides the lunch room. They also told their friends that they are going to make a mess and put honey on the seats in the classroom. So Sharpay and Zeke left the gym and went looking for the drama class room and cooking class room.

Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor, Martha and Jason what they were going to do. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she was going to find the science lab and do some stuff in there. So Taylor left the gym and went looking for the science lab. Martha and Jason told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to go to the hallway and put shaving cream and toilet paper on all the lockers. So they left the gym too.

Troy and Gabriella started spray painting the bleachers and floor with the words wildcats rule. Chad went to each locker and put the blue hair dye in the shampoo. Chad then decided to do something to their practice uniforms before leaving the the locker room. Troy and Gabriella wondered how their friends were doing. They saw Chad come out of the locker room and notice he had a smile on his face. They asked Chad why he was smiling for. Chad told Troy and Gabriella what he had did to the basketball teams practice uniforms. They all started laughing and then left the gym to see if the others needed help.

Mean while Sharpay and Zeke first stop at the lunch room and put some stinky fish in the kitchen and also did something to the chairs in the lunch room. They then went to find the drama class room and cooking class room too. Sharpay and Zeke found the drama class room and did a few things to it. They left the drama class room and went to look for the cooking class room. A few minutes later they had found the cooking classroom.

Kelsi and Ryan found the newspaper room and went inside the room. They went over to computer to add a article in the newspaper. Kelsi and Ryan put a article in the paper about the west high basketball team having crabs. Kelsi and Ryan then hacked in to the west highs email system and sent a email to most of the kids telling them to wear pajamas to school. After they were done sending the email, they put the computer back to the way it was before they got on it.

Jason and Martha were putting shaving cream and toilet paper on the lockers in the hallway. They also put some oil on one of the hallways floors too. Jason told Martha that when they walk down the hallway, that they will go slipping and sliding on the floor. They went to meet the others near the gym.

Taylor found the science lab and went inside the room. Taylor first changed the equation that had been put on the board. She then put some honey on the teachers chair. She then mixed the labels on the chemicals. After she finish what she was doing, she left the room and went to meet the others too.

So Troy and Gabriella with others grabbed the left over stuff and went back to the window that they had came through. They went out the window and then shut it, before walking back to the cars. They got back to the cars and unlocked them. Chad toilet papered the west high statue, before getting in to the car. They left the west high and headed back to Chad's house for the night. Once they were back at Chad's house , they got out of the car's and locked them up. They went into the house and talked about what they all had did at the west high school. After they got done laughing, they went to get ready for bed. Chad asked his friends if they wanted to watch a movie, before going to bed. So they watched a movie before they went to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A / N The next chapter will have west high seeing what the wildcats have done to their school. Also the west high basketball team will be wanting to get the wildcats back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends were dressed and down stairs eating breakfast. Chad said to his friends that he wish he could see the West high knights reactions to their prank on them. The friends told Chad that they also wish they could see the West high knights faces too. So they finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags. They got their school bags and left the house. They went to their cars and got into them. They pulled out of the driveway and were on their way to school.

Meanwhile the west high knights basketball team arrived at school and saw that their statue was covered in toilet paper. They went into the school and saw the lockers covered in shaving cream. They could not believe that the lockers had shaving cream on them. The west high nights team decided to check the rest of the school. They saw in the one hallway that people were slipping and sliding on the floor. They then went to check the gym and saw that the basketball court floor had been spray paint with the words wildcats rule.

The west high knights basketball team could not believe the wildcats had pranked them back. They wondered what else the wildcats had done to the school. They had got through the first class and were now going to the gym for basketball practice. They went the locker room and changed into their practice uniforms. They got through basketball practice and were now in the locker room showering. They finish their showers and got dress back in their regular clothes.

They went to fix their hair and noticed their hair was dyed red and blue. They left the gym and went to the lunch room to get some lunch. They notice that the lunch room was smelling like rotten fish. Then after their fourth class, they saw people looking at them and also staying a way from them too. They wondered why people were keeping their distance from them. So they got the school paper and saw a article about them having crabs. They made announcement to all the student's, to tell them that they did not have crabs and that it was part of the wildcats prank.

The wildcats wish they could have saw the reactions on the west high knights faces when they saw what they did to their school. Chad said to the others that he wish that they could of seen how they looked with red and blue hair. So they hope the west high knights do not prank them back. So they went to their last class.

The west high knights could not believe that the east high wildcats had pranked them back. The west high nights knew they were going to have to prank them back. So the west high knights team decided to get together after school. The west high knights basketball team could not believe that they put a article in the school newspaper about them having crabs.

Meanwhile Troy and Gabriella with their friends were worried that the west high knights would get them back for the prank they had did to them. Chad told Troy and Gabriella with others that if west high knights do get them back, that they will get them again.

After school the west high team meant each other and left the school. They went to their cars and left for the basketball captains house. A few minutes later they arrived at the basketball captains house and parked their cars. They got of the cars and locked them up. The basketball captain and the team went into his house. They went to his bedroom to talk about how they were going to get the east high wildcats back.

The captain of the west high knights basketball team told them that they need to prank them back. So the co captain asked the captain how they were going to prank the east high wildcats back. The captain told the co captain and the team that they need to come up with some more pranks and pull them on the east high wildcats with in two or three days.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry this chapter seems short, but the next chapter should be longer. In the next chapter the west high knights will have come up with pranks and will be pulling them on the east high wildcats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The west high knights had been working on what pranks they were going to pull on the east high wildcats. The co captains of the west high knights told the rest of the basketball team what pranks they were going to do on the east high wildcats. So the west high knights basketball team decided to pull the pranks on the east high wildcats that night. The co captains of the west high knights told the rest of the team that they will get the stuff they will need for the pranks after school.

Meanwhile the east high wildcats were wondering what pranks that the west high knights will pull on them this time. The East High Wildcats decided they will need to come with some pranks to do on the west high knights. So they decided that they would get together after school to come up with pranks to do on the west high knights.

Chad walk over to Troy and Gabriella and asked them if they were busy. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they were not busy. So Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he has a idea for a prank they can do to the west high knights. Troy and Gabriella asked their friend Chad what his idea was. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that they should go to the gym and that he will tell him the idea there. So Troy and Gabriella went with Chad to the gym to finish talking.

They arrived at the gym and went inside to talk. So they sat down on the bleachers and then Chad got ready to tell them what his idea was for a prank ,that they can do on the west high knights. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad what his idea was for a prank on west high knights. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that they should put the co captains cars in the gym and lunch room. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that it was a good idea. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that they should write down the prank idea's that they come up with in a note book. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that it was a good idea to write the pranks they come up with in a notebook.

So after school the west high knights co captains Rick and Kenny went to get the stuff for the pranks they were going to pull on the east high wildcats that night. Rick and Kenny went get the balloons and the other stuff they would need for the pranks. They could not wait to get the east high wildcats back for pranking them.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to the park to talk about what other pranks they should do on the west high knights. Chad told the others about the prank he had thought of. The friends told Chad that they liked his idea of putting the co captains cars in the gym and lunch room. Ryan said to the others that they should put the school desk up on the school roof. The friends told Ryan that was a good idea too. Sharpay said that she has a idea for a prank. They asked her what the idea was for a prank. Sharpay told them that they should put a bunch of condoms in the basketball teams lockers. Chad and the others told Sharpay that was a really good idea that she came up with for a prank.

Troy and Gabriella wrote the prank idea's down in the notebook. Zeke then said he has another idea for a prank. They asked Zeke what his idea was. Zeke told them that they could oil one or two of the hallways, so that when they try to walk down the hallway, that they would slip and slide down it. Chad and the others thought that would be funny. So they wrote it down in the notebook too. So they tried to think of some prank idea's. An hour later they all decided to go home for the evening.

The co captains Rick and Kenny had got the stuff for the pranks they were going to pull on east high wildcats. So they had went back to Rick ' s house and got something to eat. After Rick and Kenny finished eating dinner, they went to the living room to watch some tv until time to go meet their team and friends. Two hours later Rick and Kenny left the house and got back in to the car. They went to meet the team and friends at the back of their school.

A few minutes later they arrived at their school. Rick and Kenny saw that their team and friends had been waiting for them. So Rick and Kenny told them what pranks they are going to be doing. They got back in the cars and headed to the east high wildcats school. They arrived at the east high wildcats school and parked their cars. They got out of the cars and grabbed the stuff for the pranks. They first put a dress and make up on the east high wildcats statue. Then they crawled through a window that had been left open.

Rick and Kenny had their friends take the balloons to the lunch room. Rick asked their friends to start blowing up the balloons and tie them. Rick and Kenny told their team to switch two or three of the classrooms around. Rick and Kenny went to the gym and to the boy's locker room. They put kool aid in the shower and then they left the gym. They went to help their team and friends with the rest of the pranks. They had took string and tied it to each of the lockers, so that it had made a web in the hallway. Kenny told Rick he would go see if the team got the two or three classrooms switched around. Rick went to the lunch room and saw that the friends were about done with blowing up the balloons and tie them up.

They finished with setting up the pranks and wish they could see the east high wildcats faces. So they crawl back out of the window and went back to their cars. They got into their cars and left the east high wildcats school parking lot. Rick and Kenny arrived back the house and got out of the car. Rick locked his car up and they went into the house. They went up to Rick ' s bedroom and talk about the pranks they had pulled on the east high wildcats. They did some laughing before going to bed. They wish that they could really see their faces that next day.

Please Review!

A / N This chapter took me a while to get it wrote. The next chapter will be with the east high wildcats seeing the pranks that the west high knights had pulled on them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had arrived at the school and park their cars. They did not know that the west high knights had prank them again. So they went in to the school. They went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and to get the books for their first class they had. They shut their lockers and went to class. They arrived to the class room and went to sit down. While they were waiting for class to start, they did some talking. While they were talking about stuff, Ryan over heard a few of the students talking about the schools mascot having a dress on it. Ryan told the others he would be right back. Ryan went to the students and asked them if what they said about the school mascot having a dress on it. The students told Ryan that the school mascot did have a dress on it. So Ryan went back over to his friends to tell them about the mascot having a dress on it.

Troy and Gabriella with the rest of the group saw Ryan come back over. Ryan said to his friends that the school mascot has on dress on it. Chad said to the group that the west high knights must have prank them back. A few minutes later Miss Darbus came in to the class room. Miss Darbus told the class that a few students had their lockers tied to each other. Troy and Gabriella with their friends realize that the west high knights had prank them back. They got through class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way. Troy and Gabriella with Chad, Zeke and Jason went to the gym. Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay went to their next class. Troy and Gabriella with Chad, Zeke and Jason arrived at the gym. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason went into the boys locker room to change into their practice uniforms. Gabriella went over to Troy's dad. Jack gave Gabriella the clip board with the plays on it. The guys came out of the locker room and started practicing their passes and free throws. Chad told Troy with Zeke and Jason that he can not believe that the west high knights would tie a few lockers and put a dress on the school mascot. Troy said to Chad that those were not very good pranks.

They got through the basketball practice. Troy with Chad and the guys went back to the locker room to shower. A few of the basketball team members had started taking showers, when they notice something wrong with the water. Troy and Chad with Zeke and Jason asked their team mates what was wrong. One of the basketball team members told them that their was some thing wrong with the water in the shower. Chad went to looked and realize that the west high knights had put kool aid in the showers head that the water comes out of. So the guys went to the other showers that had not had kool aid put in them. They got dress back into their clothes and left the locker room. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come out of the locker room and she went over to him. Troy and the guys told Gabriella about what had happen in the locker room. Gabriella said to her boyfriend and the guys that she could not believe west high had did that. Chad told Gabriella that he could not believe it either and also wonder what other pranks they had did.

They arrived at the lunch room and went inside. Troy and Gabriella with their friends saw the balloons and knew that it was another west high knights prank. They wondered how they got so many balloons. So everyone help get all the balloons picked up and took them out of the lunch room. They all got their lunch and sat down to eat it. They finish eating their lunch and went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had. They went to the next class and got through it too. They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They got their home work and school bags. They shut their lockers and left the school. Troy and Gabriella with their friends got in their cars and left the school parking lot. They went to the Evans house to talk about the pranks they were going to pull on the west high nights. Then after they got done talking about the pranks,that they were going to do their home work.

They arrived at the Evans house and parked their cars. Sharpay and Ryan told their friends that they can go to the living room to talk about the pranks and do their home work too. So they went to the living room and went to sit down. Troy and Gabriella sat down on the couch and their friends sat down in a chair or on the floor. They decided to get their home work done first before they talked about the pranks they were going to do to the west high nights. So they stared working on their home work. Two hours later they had finished their home work. They were now getting ready to talk about the pranks that they were going to do to the west high knights.

Chad said to Troy and Gabriella with the others that they should look at the list of pranks that they had wrote down in the note book. They agree with Chad that they should look at the list of pranks that they had wrote down in the note book. So they pulled the note book out and began looking at the pranks they had wrote. Troy and Gabriella said to their friends that they should put the co captains cars in the school. Chad and the others told Troy and Gabriella that they should do that. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and the others that they could put one car in lunch room and put the other car in the gym on the basketball court. Chad and the others told Troy and Gabriella that it was a good idea. Sharpay then said to the others that they could put shaving cream down one or two of the hallways too. They then chose two other pranks to pull on the west high knights.

They finish talking about the pranks that they would be pulling on the west high knights. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they were going to head home and that they would see them tomorrow at school. So they got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were no on their way home. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to spend the night with him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to spend the night with him. So they arrived back his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and he locked it up. They walk over to her house and went inside to get her stuff. Gabriella asked her mom if she could stay over night with her boyfriend. Maria told Gabriella that she was fine with here staying over night at Troy's house. So Gabriella and her boyfriend went upstairs to her bedroom to get her stuff. Gabriella packed her over night bag and then they left her bedroom. They went back down stairs and said good bye to her mom. They left the house and went back over to his house. They went inside his house and took her stuff up to his bedroom.

So that night they ate dinner with his parents. They then watched two movies before going to bed. Troy took the movie out and put it a way. He made sure the dvd player was off and then put the tv back on regular tv. He shut his tv off for the night. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and got into the bed. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and crawl into the bed with Troy. They shared a good night kiss and went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter might not be that good. The next chapter will have the east high wildcats pulling their pranks on the west high knights. I am still deciding what the next prank the west high knights will pull on east high wildcats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Troy woke up before Gabriella. Troy looked at his girlfriend sleeping in his arms and did not want to move her. He laid his girlfriend down quietly on the bed. Troy got out of the bed and put his running clothes on. He left his bedroom and went to meet his dad down stairs. Troy and his dad left the house and started running. Gabriella woke up not long after her boyfriend. She realized that her boyfriend was not in bed with her. Gabriella got up and took a shower. She then got dressed for the day. Gabriella had finished doing her hair and make up. She grabbed her school bag and stuff, before leaving the bedroom. She left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

Lucille was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Lucille saw her sons girlfriend come in to the kitchen. Gabriella saw that her boyfriends mom was up and making breakfast in the kitchen. Lucille asked Gabriella if she wanted some scramble eggs and bacon with toast. Gabriella told her boyfriends mom that she would love to have some. So Lucille dished some scramble eggs and bacon with toast and gave it to Gabriella. Lucille dished her self some breakfast too. Gabriella sat down and ate her breakfast. Lucille also sat down to eat her breakfast too. Gabriella had finished eating her breakfast and took the dishes to the kitchen. She put her dirty dishes in the kitchen to be washed. Gabriella left the kitchen and went back up stairs to get her school bag and stuff.

Troy and his dad came back from their run and went in the house. They went to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come in to the bedroom and said good morning to him. Troy said good morning back to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the lips. They went back down stairs and set their school bags down by the door. Troy went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Troy finished the last of his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their school bags and stuff. They left the house and got in to the car. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to school.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with the others were at the school waiting for Troy and Gabriella to arrive. Chad told the others that they have to make sure what pranks they want to do to west high knights. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before locking it up. Troy took his girlfriends hand in to his and they walked in to the school together. They saw their friends waiting by the lockers. Chad and the others saw Troy and Gabriella coming up to them. Troy and his girlfriend said good morning to their friends.

They got their books and then went to their first class. They got through the rest of the school day and were at their lockers getting their stuff. They grabbed their school bags and homework before closing their locker. They left the school and went to their cars. Chad asked Troy and his girlfriend where they wanted to talk about the pranks they were going to be pulling on west high knights. Troy told their friends to follow him back to his house. So they got in the cars and left the school parking lot. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and grabbed their school bags. They locked the cars up and went to the backyard.

They sat down in the grass and did their home work. An hour later they had finished their homework and were now getting ready to talk about the pranks they wanted to do to the west high knights. Chad asked Hoops and Gabster if they still wanted to put the co captains cars in the school gym and lunch room. Troy and his girlfriend told Chad that they still want to put the co captains cars in the school gym and lunch room. Sharpay asked Troy how they are going to get the cars and put them in the school. Troy told Sharpay that they will have to be sneaky when they take the co captains cars. Troy also told them that they will fine a way to get the cars in to the school. Zeke then asked what else they were going to do to the west high knights. Ryan said that they should doing some thing to the classrooms and the bathrooms too. So they figured out what pranks they were going to do to the west high knights.

So Chad and Zeke told their friends that they are going to get what stuff they will need for the pranks that they are pulling on the west high knights. So Chad and Zeke went to the car and left Troy's house. Lucille told her son and his friends that they can order some pizza to eat for dinner. So Troy called the pizza place and ordered two pizza's to be delivered. Troy told his girlfriend and their friends that the pizza is on it's way. A few minutes later Chad and Zeke came back to Troy's house and park the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Chad and Zeke went the backyard and told their friends that they got the stuff. Chad told the others that he and Zeke had seen the west high knights co captains messing around at the park. Troy asked Chad if they seen what their cars looked like. Chad told Troy that he and Zeke did see their cars parked on the curb. Troy then said they need to figure out a way to get the keys from them.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I am been having a little bit of writer's block for this story. I know I said in the last chapter that the east high wildcats would be pulling their pranks on the west high knights in this chapter, but I decided to wait till the next chapter. The next chapter will have the east high wildcats pulling their pranks on the west high knights.


	8. Author's Note

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on temporary hiatus.

I am still dealing with writer's block for this story.

I hope to get over my writer's block soon.

Please Be Patient.


End file.
